A Broken Soul
by Amaya Sakuragi
Summary: What would happen if a person you loved the most die for you and no one can heal your heart except a person that you have loved secretly in the beginning? Bya/Ichi


**A/N: I always got a lot of inspiration whenever I found something interesting. Like this story, it was inspired by not-so-angtsy-to-me-fanfic, 'Kill me before I die'. It's Renbya of course, so I'm not really into Renbya much. Hope you guys like my new Byaichi fanfic :D**

**I don't own Bleach and the characters. The story mine though**

**Warnings: OOC-ness, grammar error, cursed language, typos, death-fic, Insane!Ichigo/Suffered!Ichigo/Tortured!Ichigo**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pain**

"Ku.. Kuchiki-sama...," a servant stuttered, as he entered Byakuya's restroom before he knocked the door. The servant looked in fear, panic and tired.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked, without even glancing on the servant, continued on doing some paperwork that Abarai left.

"It.. It's about Kurosaki I.. Ichigo-sama"

The Kuchiki flinched as he heard the Shinigami Substitute's name, stood up from his chair and faced to the servant. "What did he do this time?" He asked, making sure he still has his coldness on his mask.

"He.. he try to hurt himself again."

At that, Byakuya left his restroom and instantly went to the guest room where Ichigo is now stayed. He really can't imagined what would the boy do this time. But he expected to be the worst.

Lately, the boy couldn't control himself and kept hurting himself every fuckin time! It turns bad in the beginning, worse than bad.. after that, it would became the worst one. The boy might taking a suicide. But the noble wouldn't let him do that.

As he arrived near to the guest room, Byakuya can hears some crying, screaming, and yelling in the room. He also could hear a sound of thumping and breaking vases, and a few servants tried to calm the boy down.

Without hesitantly, the noble opened the sliding door and without doubt, the boy hurt himself even worse...

**_xxByaIchixx_**

_Her small hand can no longer carress his cheek anymore._

_He realized that she's already dead. Her violet eyes were not shine like a Moon and beautiful anymote. It's already turned dull and emotionless. The way how her hand falls from his face, it fell like a ragdoll._

_Those words were the only thing he can hears from her voice:_

_'I'm glad to have met you.. Ichigo'_

_Everything turns black as if the hollow has already controlled him(although he's not) He had lost his sanity after then. He would try and find her even though he knew she's no longer here._

_She's gone... forever_

_Rukia..._

There was a loud cried, screamed and yelled in the Kuchiki Manor. There's also a sound of thumping as if it was a sound of someone hit his/her head on the wall. There's even a sound of breaking vases too. Blood was everywhere and the servants were in panic, and the manor turned into chaos.

"Ku.. Kurosaki Ichigo-sama, calm down...," a servant begged and tried to comfort him. But failed.

As a servant tried to get closer to the Shinigami Substitute, the boy became even more feared and couldn't comtrolled of his sanity. "**STAY AWAY! WHERE'S RUKIA?!**," he yelled, tears have been streaming down in his cheeks like a waterfall and his eyes turned red. "**WHERE IS SHE?!**"

None of a servant answered him but they back away, feared of what would the orangette boy do to them after this. Many vases have been threw off by the boy and some of servants got hit it, and some of them were also unconscious.

The Shinigami Substitute arms were trembling in fear and he was as insane as his Hollow. He feels like dying already. And he can't take this suffering anymore.

He grabbed a shard of vase that he threw and tries to slice it to his neck to end this suffering and pain but stopped by the Kuchiki Head, Kuchiki Byakuya. There was a hurtful expression on the stoic's mask but also an expression of anger to the boy.

The Kuchiki gripped the boy's wrist where he held a shard of vase, care less if he might broke the boy's wristbone.

"That's enough, Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya said. "You need to stop it."

The carrot head pushed the Kuchiki away and back away from the stoic. "Shut up! You don't know anything about me! You don't know how much I'm suffering right now. Don't you get it?! She's already died, Byakuya! She died because of me. I killed her!** I KILLED HER!**"

The boy kneeled down on the floor and sobbing loudly until the Seireitei could heard him. But that doesn't matter anymore. She's already died. She's already died and it's all his fault. No one's to be blame except him and him only.

He wants to die already.

He wants to die and be with her. Be with her at wherever she goes. He wants to end this suffering. This pain. He can not take it anymore. He wants to end it.. he wants to end it.. End it so badly.

The next thing he knew, a warmth body wrapped the boy, held it tightly and never lets go. A pale hand started to stroke the Shinigami Substitute's hair and tried to soothe him.

"You need to stop this, Kurosaki...," the stoic whispered. "Don't hurt yourself."

The boy hiccuped and sobbing even louder to the Kuchiki and nuzzling to the stoic's bare-chested and told him she died because of him.

"It's my fault Byakuya..." He whimpered like a child. "She shouldn't have died.."

But Byakuya knew it's not his fault. So he let the boy cried to him and let the tears fall to his white yukata and continued to soothe him.

He wished he could calm the boy down. He wished he could comforts him. He knew how much suffered he is. That's why he wants to try and heal his heart and souls.

But he knew that he can't.

He can not healed the boy no matter.

Because his heart would always belongs to his sister's.

Not him.

And it hurts him to see the boy looks so broken.

_I wish I could heal your heart and soul... Kurosaki Ichigo.._

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short XD But that's how I usually write when it comes to prologue or chap. 1. Hope you like it and pls review. Also, pls read the warnings before you try and complain something. And don't flame too.  
**

**The summary may change after this.**

**This is Bya/Ichi fanfic not Ichiruki. So there will be no reincarnation of Rukia and so on. Hope there's no Rukia's fan here O~O"**


End file.
